you, me and marriage
by BeauAnn
Summary: (UP)Jungkook selalu menganggap Taehyung sahabatnya, karna mereka sudah saling mengenal dan bersama sejak kecil. Namun, Taehyung selalu menyangkalnya. Alih-alih mengatakan bahwa mereka bersahabat, Taehyung justru berkata Jungkook adalah seseorang yang ia cintai sepenuh hati dan merupakan jodohnya, tapi Jungkook tak lebih dari seorang namja yang tidak peka. #vkook #namjin #mpreg #bts
1. Chapter 1

**hola!** maaf belum lanjut malah ngeluarin cerita baru kkk. cerita ini terisnspirasi dari salah satu author favorit ku. kalau ada kesamaan tempat atau apapun mohon dimaafkan, but serious cerita ini bakal beda banget sama cerita yang aku jadikan inspirasi untuk ff ini. so baca aja dulu yah!

" _YYA!_ Kim Taehyung berhentilah menatapku. kerjakan pekerjaan mu. Huh" omelan itu berasal dari namja yang sedang belajar juga di samping Taehyung. Jeon Jungkook, ia merasa kesal pada Taehyung yang sedari tadi hanya mengganggunya dengan cara menatapnya, itu membuat si namja bergigi kelinci itu risih.

"aku sudah mengerjakan nya, _kook-ah._ " Bantah Taehyung. Taehyung memang sangat suka melihat wajah Jungkook yang menurutnya cantik dan manis melebihi yeoja.

"kalau begitu, buatkan aku susu coklat panas." Suruh jungkook

Taehyung berdecak kesal.

"kau tau? kau ini terlalu banyak bergaul dengan Yoongi- _hyung,_ sampai-sampai sekarang sifatmu sangat mirip dengannya." Ucap Taehyung yang langsung bergerak ke dapur apartement nya untuk membuat apa yang diminta Jungkook.

Mereka memang sedang berada di apartement milik Taehyung, dan Jungkook memutuskan untuk menginap disana malam ini. Taehyung dan Jungkook memang sudah saling mengenal sejak kecil, Walaupun mereka terpaut jarak dua tahun, tapi itu tak membuat mereka sungkan satu sama lain. Mereka terbiasa melakukan apapun bersama sejak kejadian itu. Dan sekarang disinilah mereka, di Seoul untuk meneruskan pendidikan dan hidup. Jungkook masih disibukkan dengan kuliahnya yang mulai memasuki semester akhir dan Taehyung sudah bekerja di salah satu perusahaan ternama di Seoul sejak dua tahun lalu.

Lima menit kemudian, Taehyung duduk di samping Jungkook dengan secangkir besar susu ccoklat panas pesanan namja manis itu. Dia menyerahkannya pada Jungkook dan disambut dengan suka cita. Namja manis itu menyesapnya perlahan, dan tubuhnya mulai terlihat santai.

"jadi bagaimana? apa kau sudah siap dengan segudang tugas akhir?" pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Taehyung itu membuat Jungkook mulai menceritakan apapun yang terjadi selama mereka tak berkomunikasi, termasuk tentang orang yang menyukai ataupun menyatakan cinta padanya dan meminta saran untuk tugas akhirnya, dan begitu sebaliknya. Itulah yang mereka sebut dengan _quality time_ mereka.

.

.

.

Jungkook membuka matanya sedikit, menggeliat malas ketika melihat cahaya terang dari jendela. Menandakan bahwa hari telah berganti. Ia kembali memejamkan matanya, dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada sosok di sampingnya itu. Menganggap sosok itu adalah guling.

"Kookie-ya, kau ingin ku habisi diranjang ini?" desis Taehyung. Merasa tidak dapat bergerak karena Jungkook benar-benar memeluknya habis-habisan.

"dasar otak mesum." Jungkook memuluk kencang dada Taehyung hingga namja yang lebih tua itu terbatuk-batuk.

Taehyung tertawa. "Minggir, aku mau mandi."

Jungkook melepaskan pelukannya, lalu beralih pada guling, dan kembali melanjutkan tidurnya. Hari ini sabtu dan Jungkook libur, sedangkan Taehyung hanya bekerja sampai setengah hari. Jadi dia bisa tidur seharian di apartement Taehyung tanpa gangguan apapun.

Jungkook baru saja akan masuk ke alam mimpi ketika bahunya di dorong beberapa kali, membuatnya mengerang keras. Kenapa Taehyung senang sekali mengganggu tidurnya? Tanpa mengacuhkan namja itu, dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada guling. Sedetik kemudian, Jungkook merasakan sesuatu yang lembab menyentuh bibirnya, sebelum akhirnya bibirnya dikulum.

Sambil mendelik, Jungkook memukul kepala Taehyung sekuat tenaga hingga namja tampan itu menjerit. "kau mau mati di tanganku, hah?!"

Taehyung mengusap bibbirnya, lalu tersenyum miring. " _morning kiss_ , kau tahu?"

Jungkook melancarkan sebuah pukulan tepat di lengan kiri Taehyung. "Dasar mesum! Kau pikir aku siapa mu?!"

"kau? Orang yang ku cintai dengan sepenuh hati."

Jungkook mengeluarkan suara seperti orang muntah. "kau ingin aku muntah-muntah sepanjang hari karena ucapan mu itu, hyung?!"

Taehyung tertawa dan berjalan ke lemari untuk mengambil dasi dan mulai memasangnya.

"sahabat mana yang mencium sahabatnya sendiri?!" gerutu Jungkook sambil merubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

Taehyung berbalik, lalu berkata "Aku bukan sahabatmu. Bukankah sudah ku katakan? Jadi aku bisa mencium mu."

"tampaknya kau harus benar-benar membersihkan otak kotormu itu, _hyung_." Kata Jungkook putus asa, dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Ia sudah tak bisa tidur.

Jungkook berdiri di depan wastafel, mencuci muka dan sikat gigi. Setelahnya ia mendengar pintu kamar mandi yang dibuka tiba-tiba, membuatnya terkejut.

Jungkook mendengus. "apa lagi?"

"aku akan berangkat. Kalau kau nanti mau pergi jangan lupa matikan semua lampu, periksa kompor dan tutup jendela. Dan yang paling penting, jangan lupa kabari aku."

"aku tahu." Sahut Jungkook malas.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu. Bye, Sayang!" Taehyung memutar tubuh dan berjalan meninggalkan pintu kamar mandi terbuka.

"Dia benar-benar sudah gila."

Sebenarnya Jungkook tinggal di dorm yang disediakan kampusnya-walaupun ada yang memilih punya apartement sendiri-, tapi kemarin setelah kelas terakhirnya selesai, Jungkook melihat Taehyung yang sudah berada di depan pintu kelasnya bersandar pada tembok. Dan itu berarti Taehyung ingin Jungkook ikut dengan nya.


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n :** ada yang bilang ini mirip sama salah satu ff wonkyu, iya benar karna saya pun terinspirasi dari penulis yang sama. jadi akan ada beberapa scene yang sangat mirip tapi dalam konteks yang berbeda. saya sudah menyelesaikan membaca cerita aslinya dan alur yang saya buat akan sangat berbeda. ehe. so here we go!

.

.

.

Cling. Cling.

Suara itu berasal dari handphone Jungkook yang menandakan adanya pesan baru, Jungkook yang berada di dapur bergegas mengambil handphone nya yang terletak dimeja makan.

 **TaeTae-hyung** : _kau sudah makan?_ _Mau ku bawakan sesuatu atau kita makan diluar?_

Kim Taehyung sangat mengetahui dirinya. Jungkook sedang tidak mood memasak, maka dari itu Ia bertekad akan memeras dompet Taehyung hari ini.

Jungkook berjalan menuju basement agar tidak membuat Taehyung menunggu lebih lama, dan benar saja, mobil Taehyung bergerak semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

"sudah lama menunggu di basement?" tanya Taehyung begitu Jungkook selesai memasang seatbelt nya

"tidak. Aku baru sampai beberapa menit sebelum kau sampai."

"jadi, kau ingin makan apa hari ini?"

"aku akan makan apa saja, terserah kau. Tapi, setelah itu kita pesan pizza dan membeli beberapa cemilan untuk dibawa pulang. oh, dan kau harus menemani ku menonton film."

Taehyung terkekeh. "call."

"kau yang terbaik, _hyung_." Ucap jungkook sembari mengacungkan satu jempolnya pada Taehyung.

"hanya diberikan jempol saja? Tidak bibirmu?"

"Enyahlah kau." jungkook mendengus keras.

.

.

"kau masih belum tidur?"

Jungkook menggeleng dan tidak mengalihkan pandangnya dari televisi sama sekali. Ini entah sudah keberapa film yang ia tonton, tapi ia masih belum mengantuk. Karena DVD koleksi Taehyung benar-benar bagus, membuatnya tak bisa mengedipkan mata. Bahkan berpikir untuk tidur pun tidak.

"ini sudah jam 3, kau tahu?" ujar Taehyung sambil duduk disamping Jungkook dengan segelas air ditangan kanannya. Dia sudah tidur semenjak jam menunjukkan pukul 11 tadi, dan Jungkook memilih menonton di ruang duduk karena tidak ingin mengganggu tidurnya. Dan karena haus, dia terbangun, mendapati sisi sebelah kanan tempat tidurnya kosong. Lalu dia menemukan Jungkook masih dengan wajah segar di depan televisi.

"film ini sedang seru, hyung. Tutup mulut mu." Sanggah Jungkook

"kalau sampai televisi ku rusak karena kau menonton semalaman, kau harus menggantinya dengan yang lebih bagus dari ini." ujar Taehyung

Jungkook melirik sekilas. "Aku akan belikan layar proyektor untuk mu, jadi sekarang pergilah tidur, jangan ganggu aku."

Taehyung meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja lalu bangkit dari duduknya, dan berjalan ke mesin penghangat ruangan. Menaikkan suhunya.

"kau tidak kedinginan dari tadi?" katanya

"sedikit, tapi aku terlau malas untuk menaikkan suhunya." Jawab Jungkook tak acuh

Taehyung berdecak kesal, berjalan menuju kamar mengambil selimut. Kembali keluar dan melempar selimut itu tepat pada wajah Jungkook.

"pakai itu, kook-ah! Bagaimana kalau nanti kau sakit?"

Jungkook mendelik namun tetap membungkus dirinya dengan selimut itu.

"aku ingin bertanya."

"aku tidak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan apapun." Sambar Jungkook langsung

Taehyung mendorong pelan kepala Jungkook dari samping, membuat si namja bergigi kelinci itu terkekeh. "aku serius."

"baiklah. kau ingin bertanya apa, hyung?" tanya Jungkook sambil menatap _Hyung_ nya itu.

"aku penasaran. Kenapa kau menolak orang-orang terutama namja yang menyatakan cintanya pada mu?"

Jungkook mendengus. "kupikir kau akan bertanya apa." Gerutunya, merasa kesal karena pertanyaan Taehyung sangat tidak penting.

"tentu saja karna mereka mengajak ku tidur."

Taehyung melolot maksimal. "para bajingan itu mengajak mu tidur?"

Jungkook mengangguk santai. "beberapa kali secara tidak langsung, tapi aku selalu menolak."

"bagaimana cara mereka mengajak mu tidur?" tanya Taehyung penasaran. Rasanya dia ingin menghajar para namja bajingan itu.

Jungkook mendelik. "memangnya kenapa?"

Taehyung menatap Jungkook lurus-lurus. Menuntut jawaban.

Jungkook mendesah pasrah saat melihat aura dominan keluar dari diri hyung nya itu. "mereka seringkali mengajak ku main ke apartementnya, dan aku selalu bilang tidak bisa."

Taehyung menghembuskan nafas lega. "aku pikir mereka mencium mu, lalu tangan nya mulai bergerak kemana-mana." Gumamnya dengan suara pelan.

"itukan kebiasaan mu, Tuan Mesum!" ketus Jungkook "tangan mu itu suka bergerak tak tentu arah!"

"aku hanya meletakkan tangan ku di lehermu, di pinggang mu, atau betis mu, di—"

" _YYA_!, Berhenti mengucapkan hal menjijikan seperti itu." Sembur Jungkook sambil memukuli tubuh Taehyung dengan bantal sofa. "Kau namja paling mesum yang pernah ku kenal! Bahkan mereka tak pernah mencium bibirku, kau tahu?! Harusnya kau yang ku tendang jauh-jauh dari hidupku, hyung!"

Taehyung tertawa keras. Senang melihat Jungkook emosi, tidak mempedulikan tubuhnya yang terus di pukuli. "Bukankah ciuman pertama mu juga denganku? Benar, kan?"

"Aish! Tutup mulutmu, brengsek!"

Taehyung segera menangkap pergelangan tangan Jungkook, dan menariknya hingga tubuh Jungkook berada tepat di atasnya. Dia menatap mata Jungkook yang melotot tajam padanya, lalu beralih ke bibir namja manis itu.

"kalau kau mencium-"

Taehyung langsung membungkam mulut Jungkook dengan bibirnya. Tersenyum ketika mendapati Jungkook semakin mendelik. Beberapa detik kemudian, dia melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan senyuman lebar. Dia selalu suka mencium Jungkook. Selalu merasakan hal yang sama. Manis.

"Demi Tuhan!" seru Jungkook sambil bangkit dari tubuh Taehyung. "Kenapa kau suka sekali mencium bibirku, hah?!"

Taehyung tersenyum manis. "Karena aku mencintai mu. Masa kau tidak mengerti?"

Jungkook tertawa hambar. "Ha ha ha. Lucu sekali, Mr. Kim"


	3. Chapter 3

_you, me and marriage_

 _BeauAnn's present_

 _._

 _terinspirasi dari ebook yang berjudul our apartement. akan ada beberapa scene yang sama dalam konteks yang berbeda._

 _._

 _enjoy!_

 _._

"Hei, kau masih belum bangun?!"

"sudah!" balas Jungkook setengah merengut.

Jungkook sambil menguap lebar, ia berjalan menuju ruang duduk dan menghemppaskan dirinya di sofa panjang yang mengarah pada televisi berlayar datar yang menempel pada dinding.

Sementara Taehyung sendiri sibuk di dapurnya yang bersebrangan dengan ruang duduk yang di pisahkan oleh meja makan. Namja tampan itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya ketika melihat Jungkook yang melanjutkan kembali tidurnya di sofa.

Taehyung membawa dua piring yang berisikan nasi goreng lengkap dengan telurnya ke meja makan, lalu kembali ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas susu coklat dan segelas jus jeruk di kedua tangan nya.

"Hyung!"

Taehyung menoleh, dan mendapati Jungkook sudah berdiri dengan wajah yang sepenuhnya sadar, tanpa ada rasa kantuk yang tersisa sama sekali. "Apa?" tanya nya.

"kemana rencana kita hari ini?" ujar Jungkook semangat sembari mendudukan dirinya di meja makan.

"entahlah, kook-ah. Kau ingin kita kemana, heum?"

"kita ajak Jimin-hyung dan Yoongi-hyung kesini, bagaimana?"

Taehyung mendengus. "tidak!"

"oh, atau kita saja yang kerumah mereka. Mereka sekarang tinggal di Daegu kan? Sekalian mengunjungi _eomma_ dan _appa_. Bagaimana?"

"ide yang bagus, tapi tidak untuk saat ini."

" _yya!_ Kau tadi menanyakan padaku kita ingin kemana, tapi saat ku jawab malah kau tolak semua. Apa mau mu hah?" Jungkook yang habis kesabaran memang mempunyai mulut setajam pisau, dan Taehyung harus bersabar karna itu.

"itu benar. Aku memang menanyakan itu, kookie-ya. Tapi kau harus tahu bahwa sekarang kita tidak dalam suasana libur panjang, jika kita ke Daegu, itu sangat jauh dan kita masih memiliki segudang aktivitas esok. Kau akan kelelahan. Dan aku tidak menginginkan itu. Mengerti?"

"hmm..." jawab Jungkook yang membenarkan perkataan _hyung_ nya itu dengan setengah hati

Taehyung menyerigai. "aku memang benar."

.

.

"jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan hari ini?"

"tak usah bertanya padaku." Jawab Jungkook sambil menatap lurus televisi yang menyala dan menghiraukan Taehyung yang sekarang sedang duduk di sampingnya.

"ayoolah, Kook-ah. Jangan marah padaku, ne?"

Jungkook memalingkan wajahnya ke arah berlawanan dari Taehyung. Tak ingin menatap hyung nya itu.

"baiklah. Aku akan belikan apapun keinginan mu, tapi jangan marah lagi, okay?"

"aku tidak menerima sogokkan." Sahut jungkook cepat

"lebih baik sekarang kau antar aku kembali ke asrama, karna esok aku masih punya segudang aktivitas." Setelah mengucapkan kata sarkasme itu, Jungkook pun berlalu menuju kamarnya.

Sungguh penuh cobaan hidup Taehyung.

.

.

 _Jungkook kecil ialah sosok yang amat menggemaskan, dengan mata yang selalu berbinar terang, dapat membuat semua orang bisa merasakan kebahagiaan dan kesedihan yang Ia pancarkan dari kedua matanya. Jungkook kecil hidup dalam penuh kasih sayang dari sosok orang tua tercintanya. Hal itu mengakibatkan Jungkook kecil tumbuh dengan sangat baik dan selalu mematuhi perintah orang tuanya._

 _Keluarga Jeon termasuk dalam keluarga yang tercukupi segala kebutuhan nya. Karena tempat tinggalnya di daerah pantai terbilang strategis, ayah Jeon memutuskan untuk membuka penginapan untuk para turis. Dari sana lah Jeon Jungkook selalu mendapatkan teman baru. Keluarga yang menginap pasti ada saja yang mempunyai anak kecil. Dan Jungkook kecil senang karna itu._

 _Jungkook kecil sangat menyukai pantai, terlepas dari Ia yang tinggal di Busan, Jungkook kecil sangat senang bermain dengan air dan angin yang berhembus menempa helaian raven nya. Jungkook juga selalu mendapatkan teman baru yang mengasikkan baginya. Sampai Ia menemukan teman yang 'menurut'nya sangat mengasikkan dan paling mengerti dirinya setelah ayah dan ibunya._

.

.

Jungkook menatap ponselnya yang tak henti-henti berkedip. Layar ponselnya menampilkan wajah Taehyung yang tengah tertidur di sofa sebagai kasurnya. Sudah seminggu ini Jungkook menghindari _hyung_ nya itu. Tak biasanya Ia mempunyai acara 'ngambek' seperti ini, tapi pertengkaran bersama hyung nya yang kemarin itu benar-benar membuatnya kesal. Satu minggu belakangan ini, mood nya berada di tingkat paling bawah.

"Kau tidak mau mengangkat telepon dari kekasih mu itu?" tegur seorang namja bernama Yugyeom—roomate jungkook—. Meskipun matanya tertuju pada televisi, dia tetap menyadari ponsel roomate nya itu tak berhenti berkedip.

Jungkook cemberut. "Taehyung bukan kekasih ku."

"Lalu kenapa kau betah sekali bermalam di tempatnya, bahkan pakaian mu pun ada di sana?" sambar Yugyeom cepat. Bagaimanapun Ia terlihat tak peduli, dia sangat memperhatikan roomate nya itu.

Jungkook hanya mendengus sebagai bentuk dari pertanyaan retoris Yugyeom.

Yugyeom terkekeh. "Aku kagum pada pertahanan diri Taehyung." Gumamnya. "Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak menyerang mu padahal kalian tidur di ranjang yang sama? Apa iman nya benar-benar kuat? Atau kau tidak menggoda sama sekali?" yugyeom memperhatikan tubuh Jungkook dari bawah ke atas, lalu berdecak. "Kau cukup mengundang, kurasa."

Jungkook meringsek maju dan langsung mencekik Yugyeom sekuat tenaga. Roomate nya itu melotot karena mendapat serangan tiba-tiba seperti itu dari Jungkook, walaupun begitu Ia tetap bisa melepaskan diri.

Sambil mengelus lehernya, "Astaga! Aku tau kenapa Taehyung tidak menyerang mu." Ujarnya.

"Kami berteman dan Taehyung tidak mungkin menyentuh ku, kau tau?!" sembur Jungkook.

Yugyeom menyeringai. "Bukan kah ciuman pertama mu dengan Taehyung? Begitu juga sebaliknya kan? Kau ciuman pertamanya?"

Jungkook memutuskan pergi keluar kamarnya sambil membawa ponsel dan mantelnya, dia bisa saja melempar Yugyeom dari balkon kamar mereka jika Ia berada disana lebih lama lagi. Dia menatap ponselnya yang kembali berkedip. Kali ini sebuah pesan.

 **TaeTae-hyung :** _hei, jungkook! Kau kemana saja? Seminggu tanpa kabar. angkat telepon ku, kook-ah!_

Jungkook mendengus keras, "Bahkan ia masih memerintahku? Dasar namja otak mesum—" Jungkook menghentikan gerutuan nya ketika layar ponselnya kembali di penuhi wajah Taehyung. "Kau jangan suka memerintahku seenaknya, otak mesum!" sembur Jungkook begitu Ia mengangkat telepon dari hyung nya itu.

Taehyung tertawa keras. "Ah, akhirnya aku mendengar suara mu lagi." Ujarnya.

"Ada apa hah?!"

"Tidak usah menanyaiku! Hanya aku yang boleh tertanya disini."

Jungkook kembali mendengus, Ia tahu hyung nya itu sudah berada pada tingkat akan marah besar jika Ia membantah.

"Kau masih di kampus?"

"Iya." Jawab Jungkook pendek

"Kenapa?"

"Bukankah kau sudah tahu? Aku mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang mempunyai segudang aktivitas."

"Lalu kenapa tak mengabari ku sama sekali?" tuntun Taehyung

"Ah, benar." Desah Jungkook. "Menurutmu kenapa aku tidak mengabari mu?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Baiklah, sekarang ku ganti pertanyaan nya. Kenapa aku harus mengabari mu? Memangnya kita punya hubungan seserius itu? Aku kan sedang kesal pada mu! Sudahlah, aku masih sibuk!" selesai berkata begitu, selesai pula sambungan telepon nya.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **a/n :** halo. aku kembali lebih cepat kali ini ehe. ini dia chapter 3 nya. gimana? gimana? kalian boleh kasih saran dan kritik. jadi di tiap chapter nanti akan ada beberapa kilasan flashback, but aku gak akan mengasih tulisan bahwa itu flashback. jadi kalian harus menyadari sendiri ya, ehe. jadilah pembaca yang cerdas juga! last but no leaves, terimakasih banyak buat yang sudah review, fav and follow cerita ini. aku sangat mengapresiasikan. jangan bosen-bosen baca cerita ini.

much love,

Ann.


	4. Chapter 4

**PART 4**

 _BeauAnn's present_

 _._

 _._

Setelah memutuskan sambungan telepon dengan hyung-nya itu secara sepihak, Jungkook memilih berjalan-jalan sebentar di area kampus karna hari masih siang, hari jum'at siang di musim semi.

Sambil melangkah pelan dan kecil keluar dari gedung dormitary nya, Jungkook memikirkan berbagai macam pertanyaan tentang apa yang sekiranya terjadi pada dirinya. Kenapa dirinya yang begitu kesal pada hyung nya itu? kenapa dirinya menjadi begitu kekanakkan? Kenapa dirinya—"

Pikiran nya terhenti tatkala melihat seseorang yang sangat amat dikenalinya dengan baik sedang berdiri di depan gedung kampusnya menyenderkan diri pada mobil yang berada di sebelahnya sambil memegangin karton yang terbuka lebar dan bertuliskan 'JUNGKOOKIE, MAAFKAN AKU.' Dan saat itu juga, Jungkook langsung menganga syok. Sampai-sampai berhenti melangkah.

Dengan berlari kencang menuju Taehyung, Ia segera merampas karton tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!" ketus Jungkook

"Meminta maaf. Kau kesal pada ku kan?"

"Kau bisa meminta maaf dengan cara yang lebih normal, tahu?" gerutu Jungkook.

.

.

Jungkook tersentak saat ada yang memeluk bahunya dari belakang. Begitu kuat hingga Ia tak dapat menoleh, tapi tanpa menoleh sekali pun Jungkook tahu siapa pelakunya.

"Sayang, aku melakukan hal yang romantis, kenapa malah cemberut begitu?"

Jungkook menggerakkan tubuhnya, berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Taehyung. Lagipula, bagaimana mungkin Ia tak menyadari kedatangan lelaki mesum ini?

"siapa yang kau panggil sayang, namja mesum?!"

Taehyung meluncurkan sebuah ciuman di pipi Jungkook, menyebabkan si _kelinci_ menjerit kesal.

"tentu saja kau. Siapa lagi?" Taehyung melepaskan pelukan nya, dan detik itu juga sebuah pukulan bersarang di kepala nya. Hingga Taehyung merasakan kepalanya berdenyut sesaat. Pukulan Jungkook memang yang terbaik.

"Aku akan memasang masker permanen untuk bibirmu itu!" ketus Jungkook.

Taehyung memutari sofa apartementnya dan duduk di samping namja kelinci itu, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jungkook. Benar. Taehyung langsung membawa Jungkook ke apartement nya setelah acara ' _minta maaf_ ' nya itu.

"Kau demam?" tanya Jungkook

"Sedikit tidak enak badan." Aku Taehyung dan memperbaiki posisi kepalanya pada pundak Jungkook, mencari posisi nyaman.

"Sana, masuk kamar! Lalu tidur!"

Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya, lalu mendelik Jungkook.

"Aku tidak menerima bantahan, Tuan Kim." Ucap Jungkook acuh

"Lagipula, aku tidak mencium orang sembarangan." Gumam Taehyung yang sayangnya masih dapat di dengar oleh Jungkook.

Jungkook mencibir, "Tidak mencium orang sembarangan, katamu?"

Taehyung mengganguguk patuh bak anak sekolah.

"Cih. Kau bahkan selalu menciumku semabarangan!"

Jungkook bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku mau makan siang." Ujarnya sambil berjalan menuju dapur.

Ketika tidak mendengar pergerakan dari hyung nya itu, Jungkook berbalik dan langsung terkejut karena Taehyung sudah berada di belakangnya, benar-benar sangat dekat hingga Ia mundur selangkah.

"Astaga! Kau berjalan atau terbang, hah? Kenapa aku tidak mendengar langkah mu?!"

Taehyung mengangkat bahu.

Jungkook memutar matanya malas, lalu berbalik untuk mencapai mini bar di apartement Taehyung, namun tangannya di cekal dari belakang. Taehyung. Dengan malas, Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya ke belekang.

Cup!

"Aku belum mencium bibirmu seminggu ini." ujar Taehyung sambil menyeringai, lalu segera berjalan dengan cepat mendahului Jungkook.

" _YYA!_ Brengsek! Kau mau mati di tangan ku, hah?!" teriak Jungkook keras.

.

.

 _Jungkook kecil sangat menyukai 'teman baru' nya itu, teman nya kali ini akan memberikan dan mewujudkan segala keinginan Jungkook kecil, tanpa tahu bahwa itu salah satu bentuk tindakkan untuk mengambil alih atensi si kelinci kecil yang disukainya._

 _Mata Jungkook kecil berbinar terang penuh rasa ingin tahu saat melihat teman baru nya itu yang sibuk membuat sesuatu dari pasir pantai._

 _"_ _hyung, ige mwoya?" tanya Jungkook kecil_

 _Teman baru yang di panggil Hyung oleh Jungkook itu segera mendudukan diri di samping Jungkook lalu berkata_

 _"_ _Aku sedang membuat istana pasir, Kookie-ya. Nanti kalau sudah jadi, kita tinggal bersama, Ne?"_

 _"_ _Ung!" Jungkook kecil hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepala nya, seolah mengerti apa yang dikatakan teman barunya itu. Walau begitu, Jungkook kecil tetap tak mengerti tentang tatapa-penuh-puja yang berikan teman baru nya itu tiap kali menatapnya._

 _._

 _._

"Wajah mu jadi semakin pucat." Ujar Jungkook sambil menyuap makan siangnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Taehyung sambil mengambil ponselnya, untuk berkaca disana.

"Rasanya aku akan terserang flu. Tenggorokkan ku mulai gatal-gatal."

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya, "Karena kau tidak mendengarkan ku. Harusnya kau tidur, bukan malah ikut menemani ku makan siang."

"Aku kan sedang rindu pada mu, Kook-ah." Bantahan dari Taehyung itu mau tak mau membuat Jungkook mendelik tajam ke arahnya

"Baiklah, aku akan kembali ke dorm ku nanti sore." Putus Jungkook tiba-tiba

"Andwe! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin kembali ke dorm mu sore ini? biasanya juga kau menginap sampai hari minggu."

"Karena kau menyeret ku seenaknya dan tugas ku juga sudah menjerit minta dikerjakan, kau tahu?!"

Taehyung mendesah lelah. Ia tahu bahwa Ia sedang dalam di posisi yang salah. "Baiklah, tapi ku antar."

"Tidak. Bukankah kau sudah ku titah untuk tidur, hyung?"

 **TBC..**

 **well, hello. sorry baru balik update, beberapa hari ada urusan di rl. so here yah, review your kesan setelah membaca chapter ini. thank you for all the support! Jeongmal Gamsahabnida. see you in chapter 5~**

ingat, aku selalu terbuka dalam menerima saran dan kritik;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5**

 **.**

 **.**

 _BeauAnn's present_

 _._

Jungkook berjalan menuju kasur sambil menguap lebar. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, dan Ia baru saja menyelesaikan tugas nya terakhirnya untuk minggu depan, sedangkan Yugyeom sedang berada dirumah orangtua nya yang memang tak jauh dari kampus mereka.

Mendesah, Jungkook berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua. Tirai jendelanya belum tertutup, dan Ia tak bisa tidur dengan keadaan seperti itu. Dia terkadang membayangkan jika tirai itu terbuka, seseorang akan menampakkan wujudnya yang jau dari kata menarik. Itu adalah hal terakhir yang dia ingimkan dalam hidupnya.

Jungkook segera bersembunyi di balik selimutnya setelah selesai menutup tirai jendela tersebut. Dan dia nyaris saja tertidur ketika mendengar ponselnya di atas meja belajar yang berada di dekat kepala ranjang nya itu bergetar keras.

Jungkook berdecak ketika melihat foto Taehyung yang terpampang memenuhi layar ponselnya.

"Apalagi sekarang? For your information, Tuan Kim, di tempatku sudah pukul sebelas malam, jadi berhenti mengganggu ku! Kau mengerti?" omel Jungkook

"Kook."

Jungkook merasakan kantuknya langsung hilang menguap entah kemana. Dia segera merubah posisinya menjadi duduk, dan selimutnya langsung teronggok di sekitar pinggang nya.

"Hyung? Kau baik-baik saja? Apa yang terjadi?" sembur Jungkook panik. Suara hyung nya yang sekarang terdengar sangat serak itu berhasil membuatnya cemas.

"Kook," erang Taehyung.

"Astaga!" Jungkook mengacak rambutnya putus asa. "Kau sedang dimana?"

"Tentu saja di tempat tidur! Menurutmu aku bisa kemana lagi dengan kepala sepusing ini?" gerutu Taehyung

Jungkook menghembuskan napasnya perlahan. Berusaha untuk membbuat dirinya tidak panik. "Dengarkan aku baik-baik, oke? Jangan turun dari ranjang mu sedikitpun, kau mengerti? Aku akan segera kesana! Ingat, jangan kemana-mana!"

Jungkook memutuskan panggilan Taehyung secara sepihak. Dia pun berlari menuju lemari, menyambar sembarang mantelnya dan segera meninggalkan kamarnya. Dia menuruni dua anak tangga sekaligus, dan tiba di ujung tangga dengan napas terengah-engah. Karena menurutnya menunggu lift akan lebih lama.

.

.

"Aku sudah memperingatkan mu supaya tidak tidur larut malam," sungut Jungkook sambil meletakkan kompresan di atas kening Taehyung. "aku juga menyuruhmu untuk berhenti sejenak dari memeriksa tugas-tugas kantor mu itu. Kepala mu akan bertambah pusing kalau kau terus menatap layar laptop."

"Berhenti mengomel," erang Taehyung dengan suara yang amat seraknya dan di susul oleh batuk keringnya.

"Setidaknya demam mu tidak terlalu tinggi."

Begitu tiba di apartement Taehyung, Jungkook baru merasakan rasa paniknya menguap entah kemana karena mendapati Taehyung tak bergerak sama sekali dari tempat tidurnya. Entah karna namja itu memang mematuhi perintahnya atau mungkin karena sudah tak sanggup lemana-mana lagi.

Setelah memaksa Taehyung menghabiskan setangkup roti tawar dan di susul dengan obat flu, Jungkook mengompres kening Taehyung.

"Sebaiknya esok kau tak usah bekerja." Ujar Jungkook sambil mengangkat kompresan di kening Taehyung yang mulai mengering. Dia kembali membasahinya dengan air hangat dan meletakkan kembali di kening Taehyung.

"banyak berkas yang harus ku urus dan juga aku ada meeting penting besok."

"Tidak ada kata kantor untuk esok."

Taehyung mendelik. "Kau ingin membuat ku dipecat?!"

"Saat ini kau masih manager kan? Bukankah kau ingin keluar dari perusahaan dan mulai bekerja menggantikan appa sebagai CEO?"

"Memang, tapi bukan dengan cara aku yang mangkir dari tugas, kau tau?"

"Baiklah," putus Jungkook. "Hanya meeting. Setelah itu kau harus pulang. aku akan ikut dengan mu ke kantor, dan menunggu mu di depan ruang meeting. Mengerti?"

"Kook, kau kira aku ini bocah kecil yang baru masuk taman kanak-kanak?!" protes Taeyung dengan suara keras.

"Kau..." Taehyung tak melanjutkan ucapannya, karena ia batuk kembali.

Jungkook menyeringai puas setelah memebrikan segelas air minum pada hyung nya itu.

"Jadilah anak manis yang tidak suka berteriak. Oke?"

Taehyung menatap Jungkook tajam, namun tak mengatakan apapun. Lalu dia berbalik membelakangi Jungkook, bagaikan anak kecil yang tengah merajuk.

"Selamat tidur, Hyung." Ucap Jungkook.

.

.

.

 _"_ _Jungkook-ah, eomma dan appa akan mengunjungi halmoeni yang sedang sakit, jadi kookie bersama Taetae-hyung, Jin dan Namjoon ahjussi dulu, Ne?" ucapan Nyonya Jeon itu seketika membuat mata kecil yang menatapnya itu berkaca-kaca._

 _"_ _kenapa kookie tidak ikut, eomma?" tanya nya dengan penuh perasaan sedih. Si kecil Jeon ini memang tidak pernah di tinggal sang orang tua sebelumnya._

 _"_ _Karna eomma dan appa hanya sebentar sayang. Kookie, uljimayo." Ucap sang Eomma menenangkan buah hati nya._

 _"_ _janji hanya sebentar, ne eomma appa?"_

 _"_ _Ne yaksok. Jja, main bersama Taehyung Hyung lagi ya." Setelah nya, Nyonya Jeon melihat anak laki-laki mereka langsung berlari menuju seseorang yang Ia anggap hyung nya._

 _"_ _Aku titip Jungkook ya Seokjin-ssi. Anggaplah Ia seperti anak mu juga."_

 _"_ _Tentu saja. Kau bisa percayakan Jungkook pada ku."_

 _Keluarga Kim adalah salah satu pengunjung yang menginap di penginapan Jeon, dan entah mengapa mereka cepat sekali akrab. Terutama sang buah hati. Hal itu lah yang membuat Nyonya Jeon dapat dengan tenang melepas Jungkookie-nya. Karna cepat atau lambat, Jungkook harus menerima takdirnya._

.

.

Jungkook mengempaskan tubuhnya di sofa empuk yang ada di hadapan ranjang Taehyung, setelah memasukkan sebuah kaset film laga pada DVD milik Taehyung. Dia mengecilkan volume nya hingga seminimal mungkin agar tak mengganggu tidur hyung nya itu.

Ketika film itu dimulai, Jungkook merasakan matanya mulai mengantuk. Tapi Ia berusaha menahan kantuknya. Karena ia tak bole tertidur. Setidaknya hingga beberapa jam kedepan. Ia harus memastikan bahwa demam Taehyung tidak semakin parah dan namja itu tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari ranjang.

Saat jam menunjukkan pukul enam pagi, Jungkook benar-benar sudah tak dapat menahan rasa kantuknya. Beberapa kali Ia tertidur dalam keadaan duduk, dan terbangun ketika tubuhnya nyaris tumbang. Beberapa kali Taehyung terbangun karena batuknya yang hebat, dan Ia harus bolak-balik ke luar kamar untuk mengambilkan air. Ia juga sudah berhenti menonton film sejak satu jam yang lalu, dan menggantinya dengan channel yang menayangkan berita pagi dan ramalan cuaca untuk hari ini.

"Yahh, itu bagus." Gumam Jungkook mengantuk, ketika selesai mendengar ramalan cuaca untuk hari ini.

Jungkook segera memutar kepalanya saat mendengar suara berisik dari belakang nya. Matanya melotot ketika melihat Taehyung turun dari ranjang sementara tubuhnya terbelit oleh selimut. Terdengar namja itu mengumpat kesal dengan suaranya yang serak.

"Kau mau kemana?!" tanya Jungkook sambil berkacak pinggang

"Astaga," gumam Taehyung. "Siapa yang sedang sakit saat ini? kenapa wajahmu berantakan? Wajahku bahkan masih terlihat tampan." 

Jungkook mendelik dan menatap cermin setinggi satu setengah meter di sisi kanannya. Dia mendesah putus asa karena wajah nya benar-benar menyeramkan. Mata nya sayu, lingkaran hitam di bawah mata nya semakin memperburuk keadaan nya, begitu pula dengan rambutnya yang berantakan.

"Tidak usah menghina ku, setidaknya aku sudah menjaga mu semalaman." Sungut Jungkook

Taehyung tersenyum. "Ah, kau benar." Taehyung memajukan tubuhnya dan

Cup!

Mencuri sebuah ciuman dari bibir Jungkook

"Terimakasih karena sudah menjaga ku, Sayang."

Jungkook menatap Taehyung sengit. "Bersyukurlah karena kau sedang sakit." Desis Jungkook ketika melihat hyung nya sudah bersembunyi dibalik pintu kamar mandi.

.

.

Jungkook benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya bahwa dia akan menunggu Taehyung hingga selesai rapat. Tapi namja itu melarangnya menunggu didepan ruang rapat berlangsung, sehingga dia mengungsi keruangan namja itu.

Jungkook merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa empuk yang sering digunakan Taehyung untuk bertemu dengan para tamu nya. Dan jungkook pun memilih untuk memanfaatkan waktu yang ada untuk tidur sejenak hingga hyung nya itu kembali.

Setelah sekitar 45 menit berlalu, Taehyung memasuki ruang kantornya dan mendapati sang pujaan hatinya sedang tidur terlelap pulas di sofa panjang dalam ruangan nya. Berjalan perlahan menuju Jungkook, agar tak menimbulkan kegaduhan yang dapat menyabakan kesayangan nya bangun.

Taehyung merendahkan tubuhnya dengan cara menekuk salah satu kakinya sehingga lututnya menjadi tumpuan, lalu Ia memandang wajah cantik Jungkook sampai puas. Tak melakukan hal lain.

"eung.." Jungkook melenguh karna merasa ada seseorang di depan nya. Benar saja, begitu membuka mata dan memfokuskan penglihatan nya, Jungkook melihat wajah tampan hyung nya itu.

"Hyung sudah selesai?" tanya Jungkook dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur dan merubah posisinya menjadi duduk

Taehyung terkekeh mendengarnya, sembari bangkit dan duduk di samping Jungkook.

"Sudah dari beberapa menit yang lalu, Kookie-ya."

"Kau benar-benar rapat? Kenapa cepat sekali?" tanya Jungkook.

"Tidak benar-benar rapat sebenarnya, hanya menandatangani kontrak dan membahas beberapa masalah."

"Itukan bisa dilakukan hari senin." Sungut Jungkook

Taehyung mengangkat bahu tak peduli. "Ayo pulang!" ajaknya sambil bangkit berdiri.

"Ke dokter dulu, baru pulang."

"Aku sudah sembuh, kenapa lagi harus ke dokter?" Sedetik kemudian Taehyung kembali batuk.

"Nah!" Jungkook berdecak senang dan langsung menggandeng lengan Taehyung erat-erat. Tidak membiarkan nammja itu kabur dekiitpun. " _Kajja,_ hyung mesum!"

Taehyung mendelik saat membuka pintu. "Aku tidak mesum. Aku normal, kau tahu?"

 **to be countinued..**

sorry ya lama update, ada beberapa kendala tiap mau update. maaf sekali ya yeorobeundeul. kali ini ku update lebih panjangkan? ehe. terimakasih buat yang selalu reviews, favs, and follows story ini. semoga suka chapter ini yaaaa.. _saranghaeyoo~_


	6. Chapter 6

_BeauAnn's present_

 _You, Me and Marriage._

 _enjoy reading!_

 _._

 _._

 _Kringg... kringg..._

 _Seokjin berlari cepat menuju handphone nya yang terus berbunyi nyaring karena anak-anak sudah tidur, heol tentu saja. Sekarang sudah jam 8 malam._

 _"_ _Yeobseoyo?" sapa Seokjin_

 _"_ _Bisa bicara dengan Seokjin-ssi?" sambut suara bass di ujung sana_

 _Sejenak Seokjin mengerutkan dahi dan segera melihat nama yang menjadi penelpon nya_

 _"_ _Iya, ini Kim Seokjin."_

 _"_ _Kami dari kantor kepolisian ingin memberitahukan bahwa pasangan Jeon terkena kecelakaan, dan sekarang dilarikan ke rumah sakit Gyeongsang dalam keadaan kritis."_

 _Seokjin shock, Ia sungguh tak mengharapkan kejadian ini._

 _"_ _B—Baik, saya segera kesana."_

 _Dengan segera Seokjin memberitahu Namjoon dan membangunkan Taehyung kecil, lalu setelahnya Ia menggendong Jungkook kecil yang masih terlelap. Mereka bergegas menuju rumah sakit Gyeongsang._

 _"_ _eung.." Jungkook kecil merasa tidurnya terganggu karena posisi tak nyaman nya. Setelah sepenuhnya sadar, Jungkook kecil segera bertanya pada yang menggendongnya_

 _"_ _Kita mau kemana, Seokjin Ahjussi?"_

 _Seokjin tak menjawab, hanya tersenyum teduh. Hal itu tentu saja membuat jungkook kecil bingung. Beralih pada sang hyung, Jungkook kecil juga menanyai nya_

 _"_ _Hyung, kita mau kemana?"_

 _"_ _Nanti kita akan tahu, Kookie-ya." Jawab nya sambil tersenyum menenangkan, karna memang Kim Taehyung pun tak tahu kemana mereka akan di bawa._

 _._

 _Mereka sampai setelah setengah jam perjalanan, terburu-buru menuju ruang gawat darurat. Namun, baru saja sampai di depan pintu, para polisi yang sudah menungggu mereka segera menjelaskan bahwa pasangan Jeon sudah tak bernyawa saat di sampai di rumah sakit._

 _Seokjin dan Namjoon segera bertatapan setelah mendengar kabar tersebut, mereka lalu menatap Jungkook yang sedang di temani Taehyung diluar ruangan._

 _Seokjin berjalan mendekat ke arah Jungkook sembari memikirkan bagaimana cara memberitahu berita ini pada anak pasangan Jeon._

 _"_ _Kookie-ya, ingin melihat eomma dan appa mu?" tanya Seokjin dengan pelan_

 _"_ _Eomma Appa sudah sampai?" tanya Jungkook antusias_

 _"_ _Ne. Tapi setelah menangis nanti, kookie jangan bersedih terus-menerus, ne?"_

 _Jungkook kecil yang tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Seokjin hanya menganggukan kepalanya seolah paham. Setelahnya Jungkook dibawa masuk ke dalam salah satu ruangan dirumah sakit dan langsung berlari menuju bangkar tubuh ayah dan ibu nya di baringkan._

 _"_ _Eomma, ini kookie. Ayo buka mata eomma." Jungkook kecil masih tak sadar bahwa nafas dan detak jantung sang ibu sudah tiada, begitu pun sang ayah._

 _Jungkook kecil terus mengguncangkan tubuh eomma dan appa berharap mereka membuka matanya, namun harapan tinggal lah harapan, mata kedua orang tua Jungkook tak kunjung terbuka. Hal itu menyebabkan si kecil langsung menangis kencang._

 _Jungkook bukan anak bodoh yang tidak mengerti kenapa ayah daan ibu nya tak membuka mata lagi. Ia sering menonton drama bersama sang ibu dan terdapat adegan seperti itu, dan pernah menanyakannya beberapa kali pada sang eomma, jadi Jungkook kecil paham apa yang terjadi pada kedua orang tuanya._

 _Seokjin yang sedari tadi memperhatikan di sudut ruangan segera berjalan ke arah Jungkook kecil menangis, dan langsung memeluk tubuh si kecil._

 _"_ _Tak apa, kookie menangis saja. Ada kami disisi kookie. Tapi setelah itu Kookie jangan bersedih lagi, ne?" ucap Seokjin menengkan si kecil yang masih menangis._

 _Seokjin membawa Jungkook kecil ke luar ruangan, dan mendudukan nya di pangkuan Seokjin yang masih terus memeluknya. Masih sambil mengelus-elus si kecil, Seokjin berucap_

 _"_ _sebentar lagi samchon kookie datang dan menjemput mu, kookie akan tinggal bersama samchon mulai saat ini. Jadi kookie jangan nakal ne?"_

 _Bukannya menjawab Jungkook kecil malah mengeratkan pegangan kedua lengan nya pada baju Seokjin. Memberi kode bahwa Ia tak ingin tinggal bersama samchon nya._

 _Jungkook sudah berhenti menangis samapi pada waktu yang di nanti tiba, tapi saat paman kandung Jungkook datang, si kecil malah kembali menangis yang membuat keluarga Kim itu panik dan bergegas menenangkan nya kembali._

 _"_ _aku tida-hiks- mau bersama samchon huwee"_

 _"_ _aku mau bersama Seokjin saja huuwaaaa." Ucap Jungkook kecil sembari mengeratkan pegangan tangan nya di leher Seokjin._

 _._

 _._

Knock! Knock!

"Ya?" sahut Jungkook dari dalam kamarnya.

"kau kedatangan tamu, Jungkook-ah. _Ppalli nawa._ "

Sebenarnya Jungkook sedang malas sekali menggerakkan tubuhnya, namun tak ada yang dapat disuruh saat ini, karena Yugyeom sedang berada di kamar mandi. Lagipula itu tamunya, mau tak mau Ia harus bangkit dari posisi nyaman nya.

Saat membukakan pintu, yang pertama di dapatinya adalah wajah Taehyung dengan seringai lebar. Lalu beralih pada orang yang telah membawakan tamu nya, yang tak lain, Kim Mingyu.

"terimakasih Mingyu-ya, telah membawakan tamu jauh ini."

Segera setelah Mingyu pergi, Jungkook berbalik menuju kasurnya kembali—mengabaikan Taehyung- dan tak lama Yugyeom keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Oh, Taehyung Hyung!" sapa Yugyeom yang mendapat sambutan dari sang empunya nama.

"Mau coklat panas, hyung?" tanya Yugyeom lagi.

"Jika kau tak keberatan, Yugyeom." Jawab Taehyung smebari memasang senyum menawan nya.

"Tentu tidak," Yugyeom melirik roomate nya yang terlihat tak acuh pada mereka berdua.

"Nah ku sarankan agar berhati-hati padanya, hyung." Ujarnya sambil menunjuk Jungkook dengan dagunya.

Taehyung tertawa kecil sambil mengangguk. Begitu Yugyeom meninggalkan mereka, Taehyung menutup pintu kamar Jungkook.

Mengabaikan Jungkook, Taehyung duduk di kursi belajar milik Jungkook. Dan dia mengedarkan pandangan. Kamar Jungkook tak banyak berubah semenjak terakhir kali Ia datang.

Di depan nya terdapat meja belajar yang rak nya dipenuhi segala macam peralatan kuliah, dan di atasnya terdapat seuah laptop. Di samping kanan meja belajar, terdapat sebuah rak buku setinggi satu meter yang dipenuhi oleh buku-buku kuliah Jungkook, lalu di samping kiri meja belajar adalah ranjang Jungkook. Sedangkan untuk baju-baju, Jungkook taruh di laci bawah ranjangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Jungkook.

Taehyung tersentak, dan mendapati Jungkook sudah berdiri di hadapannya sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Apa?" Jungkook mendengus. Dia bersedekap sebelum berkata,

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan? Aku sedang tak ingin bertemu dengan mu, Tuan Kim yang terhormat."

"Wah, sayang sekali. Padahal aku sangat ingin bertemu dengan mu." Balas Taehyung dengan wajah yang pura-pura terluka.

Jungkook berdesis dan memukul lengan Taehyung, "Aku sedang serius!"

Taehyung terkekeh dan ketika itulah Yugyeom masuk sambil membawa dua mug coklat panas. Dia menatap jengah pada Jungkook, sejujurnya Ia kasihan terhadap Taehyung.

"Hyung, dengar. Jangan terlalu lemah pada Jungkook. Kalau dia mengatakan hal-hal kasar pada mu, kau bisa memukulnya atau melakukan apapun asal dia menutup mulutnya itu."

Taehyung tertawa kecil karena Yugyeom berpihak padanya.

"Tentu saja, Yugyeom. Aku akan melakukan ' _apapun'_ untuk menutup mulutnya. Kau tidak perlu cemas."

"Bagus."

"Astaga, Yugyeom! Kenapa kau berpihak padanya, hah? Kau lupa, aku ini teman mu!" seru Jungkook dramatis

Yugyeom berdecak dan menggelengkan kepalanya sambil berbalik meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Jungkook mendengus keras-keras. Tak habis pikir pada teman nya satu itu, bisa-bisanya dia mengkhianati Jungkook dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Ah, ini benar-benar nikmat," decak Taehyung. "Kook-ah, kau harus mencobanya."

Jungkook menatap Taehyung sejenak, lalu berteriak kencang. "aaaaakkkkkhh!"

Taehyung terlonjak mendengar teriakan Jungkook. Dia beranjak mengambil bantal yang ada di kasur Jungkook dan melemparnya tepat mengenai kepala Jungkook, membuat namja bergigi kelinci itu terdiam.

"Kau mau membuat ku tuli?"

Jungkook mendengus keras, lalu menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan membunuhnya. "Kau mau mati, hah?" bentaknya sambil melempar kembali bantal pada Taehyung

Taehyung terkekeh. "Yugyeom bilang, aku bisa melakukan apapun untuk menutup mulut mu itu. _Apapun._ "

Mata jungkook menyipit. "Simpan seringai mu! Aku tahu kau sedang memikirkan hal kotor dalam otak mesum mu itu!"

Taehyung semakin tertawa. "Kau sangat mengenal ku dengan baik, Jungkook-ah. Kau pasti tahu kan, dengan apa yang akan aku akan menutup mulut mu? Jadi berhenti mengatakan kata-kata kasar."

"Cih." Jungkook mencibir dan kembali muenuju tempat tidurnya, lalu mengubur tubuh nya dibalik selimut.

Taehyung menatap gudukan di tempat tidur. "Hei, Kook-ah, kau benar-benar akan tidur? Sekarang bahkan masih jam 11 pagi."

"Silahkan bicara sendiri, Tuan Kim."

Taehyung tertawa dan mengghampiri tempat tidur. Dia duduk di sisi kosong yang tak ditempati oleh Jungkook.

"Hei, aku serius. Bagaimana kalau kita ke rumah appa eomma, heum?"

Mendengar hal itu, tentu saja membuat Jungkook mau tak mau keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Call!"

.

.

 **A/n : myaneeee ya lama apdet diriku** **. ada yang buat mood ku agak hancur belakangan ini, dan berimbas ke tulisan:(** **maafkeun ketidak-profesional-an ku ini. yha tau sih ff ini juga masih abal banget, tapi diriku akan berusaha lebih keras lagi untuk tetap melanjutkan ff ini sampai selesai. Mohon dukungan ya, gengs! Dan gak bosen-bosen bilang, Terimakasih banyak buat yang sudah baca, review, follows, dan favs! maaf ya gak bisa mention satu-satu, tapi saya baca semua komen kalian. p.s : maafkan banyak typo dichapter kemarin ya:(**


End file.
